Weapons Overview(Pros and Cons)
Melee Weapons(ATTENTION!!! The reason these weapons(Wooden Spear, Hunting Knife and Simple Iron Knife) are not listed in this Wiki is because I advise you not to use them. Cutlass Description: A very balanced weapon that is a counter-part of the Sabre. Used by colonists, and costs 40 pounds. Functions: '''Modest weapon with a decently long range and mediocre damage compared to other melee weapons. It deals 30 damage and can be a 3-hit kill if you factor in bleeding. It does not use much stamina; the user can swing 6 times before the user runs out of stamina. Has the ability to block, thrust, and has the same size as a Sabre. '''Pros and Cons Pros: * Fast swing * Consumes very little stamina * Long reach Cons: * Lower damage Tips and Tactics: # Use it's fast speed and low stamina consumption to your advantage. Block often and strike when you see an opening in your opponents defense. Remember, it has a fairly low stamina consumption, and so if you are versing an opponent wielding a more-stamina consuming weapon, wait them out and block all incoming attacks. Once your opponent runs out of stamina, rush in for a quick victory. If you do not have enough stamina to achieve that, rush in for a quick swipe, and back out in a blocking position. # The Cutlass has two types of strikes; the lung and the swing. There is really no way to predict which one you will make, and so be careful not to hit your allies(if they are not in the same faction as you) while you swing. The Cutlass is mostly good for 1v1 melee combat, and in most situations, the cutlass is not well suited for group fights. Sabre Description: '''A weapon with the same functions of a cutlass. This weapon is used by the HBC(Hudson Bay Company), and can be bought with 40 pounds. It has a long and curved metal blade and a guilded hilt. Considered one of the best weapons, and many will fight for this weapon. '''Functions: '''Same functions as a cutlass. See ^^^^^^^^^ for information on the Cutlass. '''Pros and Cons Pros: * Fast swing * Consumes very little stamina * Long reach Cons: * Lower damage Tips and Tactics: ' # Use it's fast speed and low stamina consumption to your advantage. Block often and strike when you see an opening in your opponents defense. Remember, it has a fairly low stamina consumption, and so if you are versing an opponent wielding a more-stamina consuming weapon, wait them out and block all incoming attacks. Once your opponent runs out of stamina, rush in for a quick victory. If you do not have enough stamina to achieve that, rush in for a quick swipe, and back out in a blocking position. # Use its long reach and fast swing to strike early into the duel/battle. This will give you a small boost and increase your chances of winning, or at least surviving. ''Cavalry Sword '''Description: '''As an alternative to the War Axe, Colonists use the Cavalry Sword. '''Functions: '''High damage but takes up a lot of stamina; it is powerful and can do a 3 hit kill. But when factoring bleeding, it can perform a two hit kill. '''Pros and Cons: Pros: # Even though this weapon only costs 80 pounds, it does the same damage as a war axe, which costs 200 pounds. # It has high damage. # It's swing speed is also not all that slower than a cutlass, giving it a slight advantage over other melee weapons. Cons: # Harder to get compared to other colonist weapons. You either need to craft it or buy it from Francois' Illegal Supplies, which is in times hard to find, as not only are the spots in which he spawns sometimes difficult to get to, but he moves around. Kentucky Rifle Bayonet Description: '''Although it is attached to a rifle, it is still considered a melee weapon. It is a bayonet attached to the end of a Kentucky Rifle. '''Functions: '''In order to thrust with the bayonet, press "F". This melee weapon would not allow you to block, but in turn, it also cannot be blocked. It has a high damage of 50 per thrust, and has a long range. It takes about as much stamina as a cutlass, making it a very deadly weapon. But many do not recognize its huge advantages, which completely outweigh it's disadvantages. '''Pros and Cons: Pros: # It's ability to ignore the opponent's block will surprise your opponent, as some do not even know that the bayonet could penetrate it. # Has a long ranged thrust. # Can swing up to 6 times until stamina depletes; that is because your stamina will regenerate fast enough to deal the extra swing. # Good in both group fights and 1v1 duels. # It's stamina allows for 6 swings, and so it is a good weapon in group fights; if all your strikes hit home, you can take out 3 enemies nonstop! Cons: # The Kentucky Rifle is more expensive than other rifles, and comes second only to the double-barrel musket. # Your sides and back are unprotected while using the bayonet. # Hitting your opponent could sometimes be hard, since the hit box for the bayonet is small. Tips and Tactics: # If you have already dealt a hit onto your opponent and he or she tries to run, finish off your opponent with a shot from your Kentucky rifle. This will deal the remaining 50 damage. # Keep a range from your enemy, as you cannot block. Strike suddenly when you have the chance to. Then, pull back and follow up with a rush. # To maximize your chances of surprising your enemy with a quick and unpredictable strike, you can keep retreating. If your opponent chases, let him think that, but keep your opponent within the range of your bayonet, or even two Kentucky Rifles away. Suddenly, stop your backwards momentum and suddenly walk forward, simultaneously thrusting at your opponent. Now, you can either go back and then strike again, or you can quickly finish off your opponent. # Charging as a group is sometimes effective. Not only is blocking ineffective against it, but by charging in a line, it means that the bayonet's only weakness(its unprotected sides) will be covered by others. # Never get close when you are fighting someone; the bayonet will not damage your opponent if he/she is too close. # If worst comes to worst, switch to a proper melee weapon(cutlass, sabre, War Axe, etc.) if your opponent is already too close. Or, use a Blunderbuss or Denix Pistol. War Axe Description: '''Essentially resembles an axe; it has a thick wooden handle which holds up a curved metal blade. '''Functions: '''A mostly close up weapon with a high damage of 40 damage. Accounting for bleeding, this can be a two-hit KO. It has a fast strike speed and requires little stamina. This means that it's damage and stamina ratio are by far better than all the other HBC/Colonist weapons. Has the ability to block, cannot thrust. '''Pros and Cons: Pros: # High damage. Makes a good weapon for close melee fighting. # Has a fast swing, so you can get shots off your opponent quickly. # A reasonably good and balances weapon. Cons: # Your opponent can simply just not engage with you and finish you with musket fire. # Has to be crafted with a blacksmith station or bought from Francois' Illegal Supplies. Tips and Tricks: ' # Be as aggressive as possible when using this weapon. It will fare well in close quarters melee combat, so don't abuse it's advantages. # But aggressiveness can sometimes be a bad strategy against more experienced players, and so instead of striking all out, being defensive and only striking when you have a chance is also good. Use your background information to determine what type of fighting style you can use. Different styles that fit various situations is a good thing to have. # Have a ranged weapon ready in the case where you already hit your opponent, and he/she is attempting to retreat. Chasing someone is sometimes not a very good idea. # Be careful around a Kentucky Rifle's Bayonet. Since the War Axe has a very small range, the bayonet can pick it off easily. But remember, the bayonet takes time to swing and it's hit box is small. So dodge it by either going sideways or going back and then strike quickly before he/she has a chance to thrust again. However, I understand that some players would rather not face the bayonet. The War Axe is just sometimes a bad match up against the Bayonet. Using a Blunderbuss or Denix Pistol instead of your War Axe could mean the difference between life or death. Also, since the bayonet can only work when the opponent is at a distance, so move in as quickly as possible. # It's fast swing and decent range means that quick and unexpected strikes followed by closing in blitz your opponent can be a good strategy against defensive players. ''Tomahawk '''Description: '''A native weapon that can only be crafted. It is composed of a wooden handle holding up a stone blade. This weapon is very similar to the War Axe from looks, but does the exact same things (damage, stamina consumption, swing time, etc.)as a War Axe. '''Functions: '''The user may swing 5 times without running out of stamina. With this weapon, you can either side-slash or strike downwards. Each swing does 35-40 damage, and so is similar to the damage of a War Axe. '''Pros and Cons: Pros: # It is very similar to the War Axe's functions, so some natives will just get this weapon(which can be easily crafted) instead of an expensive War Axe. # Easy to obtain for natives. # Fast swing speed and decently high damage can make a blitz fury effective. Cons: # Highly sought in James Bay, so you basically have an invisible bounty on your head. # Harder to find because most people wont’t sell them because of it's rarity. # Only natives can craft this, and can't be bought from any shops. Tips and Tactics: Same as the ones for War Axe, find above ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Macuahuitl Description: '''A wooden club with obsidian blades on both of it's sides. '''Functions: '''Has medium range and can deal a 2-hit kill, or even a 1-hit kill if you account extreme bleeding. It does 50-55 damage, but cannot block. Creates a loud sound that can be heard very noticeably when unsheathed. '''Pros and Cons: Pros: # High damage makes it easy to finish off your opponent with a two-hit kill. # It's swing time isn't slow, against what most people will think, as it is such a juggernaut weapon. Cons: # Can't block. # Unsheathing can make a pretty loud sound that alerts other people. # Hard to get for both natives and colonists. # If you die and someone is about to loot you, good luck keeping this weapon; it is very rare and colonists and natives alike will kill to get this weapon. Tips and Tactics: # Keep your enemy at a distance, and the rush in for a quick kill when your opponent is off guard. # Try to deplete your opponents stamina as much as possible; you can do this by feinting a rush, making them block. To follow up, you can rush in and kill him/her when she stops blocking. # In large melee fights and tights areas, use this weapon to create mass havoc to the enemy. Stone Spear Description: 'A spear with a stone head. '''Functions: '''With this weapon, you can only thrust. It does not use up a lot of stamina, and has the ability to block. It also does 60 damage per hit, making it the highest damage melee weapon in the game. It can only be crafted by natives. ''Pros and Cons: Pros: # Highest damage for any melee weapon in the game. # Unlike the Kentucky Rifle's bayonet, this weapon has the ability to block. # Has a long range; the longest range, actually, for a melee weapon. # Easy to get for natives compared to other colonist weapons. Cons: # Due to its long range, it is inefficient in short-ranged combat. # Has a small hit box, so hitting our opponent is sometimes hard. # On unbalanced terrains(hills, mountains, etc.) it cannot really hit an opponent if he is above or under you. '''Tips and Tactics: # Do NOT let your opponent get close to you. One of it's advantages is it's high damage at a distance, so don't abuse it. # A way you can give yourself more distance from your opponent, if he is a bit close to you is to thrust a few times. This will make the opponent try to dodge your thrust or back off, giving you more space between you and your opponent. # I've seen some people with spears just charge at their opponent while swinging. This can only be a good idea is very few cases. First off, most people count on ''hitting ''their opponent. If they don't, then, their screwed even more. Second, you are abusing the range if you do that. By charging IN to their opponent, it makes them unable to land another hit, even if you hit them the first time. Smarter people will counter you by rubbing against you and killing you with a closer ranged weapon. # Try to keep yourself on flat ground when using this weapon.